


BNHA Thanksgiving Story Plot Thingy - 2020

by DuskFlower



Series: BNHA AU’s! [2]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Idea - Freeform, Maybe I’ll write this into a story next year, Thanksgiving, i have no idea at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskFlower/pseuds/DuskFlower
Summary: I.... have no idea. Maybe next year I’ll write this into an actual short story. Oh well, happy Thanksgiving! (Or random Thursday)!
Relationships: Class 1-A - Relationship
Series: BNHA AU’s! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984757
Kudos: 2





	BNHA Thanksgiving Story Plot Thingy - 2020

So, Thanksgiving special I think. I.... don’t know how to do thiiiis. But basically this is what I think would happen if Class 1-A spent Thanksgiving together for some reason. I really wonder what could cause such a thing to happen. HMMMMMMMMMM. Villain attacks duh. Okay, on with the show!

What I think would happen:

Well, since there are literally NO THANKSGIVING SONGS, I kind of feel like Jiro and the band would try to make one. Just for the fun of it, you know?

While the class is making food, Koda probably convinced them not to have any turkey or meat because animals. Due to his quirk, I’m going to assume he’s vegetarian/vegan, because who would here chickens at a farm saying, “Don’t eat me!” and not feel a sense of guilt. And then imagine hearing that 24/7. Bam.

So that would happen. Sato would obviously be on dessert duty. He’d probably make a bunch of yummy stuff that would make me hungry, and also be in a huge list.

Sato would probably grab some of the others to help him, like Shoji, who could multi-task like heck. The girls would probably be the taste testers, along with Denki maybe.

Aoyama would definitely be in charge of decorations, until Mina literally says “Nope!” and pushes him out of the way (while he silently cries on the inside).

Uraraka would probably make some turkeys float in the air. Fake, small, toy ones. What else were you thinking? Yaoyorozu just making a turkey pop up, and then letting Uraraka use her quirk on it? Yes, definitely would happen.

Anyhow, decorations would go up, with Mina in charge. All of the students would help with this, except for the busy ones. Also maybe not Mineta. Who knows what he’ll put up. But for the sake of it, lets say Tsuyu nocked some sense into him and made sure he didn’t make things weird.

Now, for some reason, I think Sero would sneak in turkey, and Mina, Kaminari, and him would eat it late at night. While I was writing that sentence, I imagined them sitting in front of a window, then Hawks just slams into it, asking for some. I don’t know why, but it sounded funny. Why not.

So, practically done, I realized that people in Japan might not actually celebrate this holiday.

{Doing my research now}

I searched it up, and they do, but it’s like, different. But its for a different historical reason than in the States (Aka where I am). Also it centers around gratitude. Wow, I’m writing education.

Well, before this gets anymore boring, I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving! Or happy random Thursday, whichever. Have a great day, aaand that’s it!


End file.
